1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device of an AC rotating electrical machine, and more particularly to a control device of an AC rotating electrical machine that controls an AC rotating electrical machine provided with polyphase armature windings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional control devices of AC rotating electrical machines are provided with an inverter circuit for complementary PWM driving of three-phase coils that make up a brushless motor, and a control circuit that controls energizing current in the brushless motor, and the energizing current in the brushless motor is controlled in accordance with power-supply current (for instance, Japanese Patent No. 4794603).
In Japanese Patent No. 4794603, the control circuit sets a first correction value in accordance with a dead time period of complementary PWM driving and in accordance with phase currents, and the first correction value is subtracted from a duty ratio of each phase of the three-phase coils that are complementary PWM-driven, to correct as a result the duty ratio of each phase by the dead time period.
In Japanese Patent No. 4794603, the control circuit further multiplies the duty ratio, having been corrected by dead time period, by a power-supply voltage detected by a voltage detection unit, to work out a terminal voltage of each phase of the three-phase coils, and multiplies the terminal voltage of each phase and the phase currents detected by the current detector, to thereby work out each phase power of the three phases. The control circuit totals up the phase power of three phases, to obtain the power supplied to the brushless motor, and calculates each power-supply current through division of the respective supply power by the respective power-supply voltage.